


Shared Custody and More

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Light Angst, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wants to discuss that idea of sharing Alfred again. Actually, he wants a lot more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Custody and More

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, starting over](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600557.html?thread=83701741#t83701741)_
> 
> I set this after the conversation in Batgirl #7, I loved that moment in the cave, but I am, naturally, ignoring canon after that. I just used the Alfred line as a starting point. And I went over the word count, because today's theme was 200 words. Oops.

* * *

“You remember how we agreed to split custody of Alfred?”

Barbara found herself smiling. She knew better, knew she shouldn't, knew that they were headed right into dangerous waters again. “I do. Why?”

“I was thinking we should reassess the agreement.”

“You mean I'll get him for more than just the weekends?”

“Actually,” Dick began, and Barbara cursed herself as she recognized that feeling in her stomach and that look in his eyes, the tone of his voice. “I was thinking more about... _shared_ custody. You and me together.”

She started to shake her head. “This is—”

“We both know there's still something there. It's always just under the surface. We are both under each other's skin, poisoned with each other, tangled up in ways we can't separate. We have a lot of past. We have a lot of mistakes.”

“We have things we can't get over.”

“Yeah. Each other. Babs, I'm not over you. You're not over me. We can keep trying to move on separately, but _why?_ It's not going to cure us, it's not going to save us. The only way to change this pattern is to find a way to stay together,” Dick insisted. “Start over with me. Please. I still love you. I was a mess for a long time, and I am one now, but I know what I want. I know what I _need._ It's you.”

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. “This is a bad idea, Dick.”

“Tell me you don't love me.”

He knew she couldn't, and she wanted to hate him for it, but she didn't. “If this goes wrong—”

“It won't.”

“You are endlessly optimistic.”

“Is that a yes?”

She thought of all the reasons not to do this, all the reasons to run—figuratively speaking—as far from this as she could—but she didn't. “It's a yes. Provided, of course, that Alfred does the cooking.”


End file.
